


Getting in the Way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being in love with Lucifer isn’t easy.  Being a human makes it harder, being a hunter…doubles that. And when you hear about a horrible thing Lucifer did…you decide it is time to leave.  Little does Lucifer know that his words to defend his actions, would be heard again, in a time and place he never wanted to ever hear them.





	Getting in the Way

_I see a bad moon a-rising. I see trouble on the way._

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m not a hundred percent…but who else could it have been?”  Sam said through the phone.  As much as you wanted to speak up and defend your boyfriend…you had to agree with your friend.

 

“Yea…it sounds like him.  I’ll talk to him.  Thanks for letting me know, Sam.”

 

“Sure thing.  See you later.” 

 

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'. I see bad times today._

 

You sat in the chair, a scowl set on your face, your arms crossed as you waited for him.  A couple demons sat there, giving you a look, but they dared not say anything.  You weren’t sure if it was some order from your boyfriend to leave you be, or if the look of pure anger on your face that was keeping them quiet.  But whichever it was, you were glad that they were keeping quiet.

 

Not all demons were compliant with your role in this life.  In his life.  You had a number of them continuously try to kill you when your guard was down.  But you always thought it was worth it to be with him…at least…you used to. 

 

You tapped your fingers and let out a little sigh.  “When is he supposed to be back?”  You bit out at one of the demons. 

 

“Should be soon.” 

 

“You said that a half hour ago, so why don’t you try again…where the hell is he even at?”  You shouted, pissed at the situation. 

 

“I’m not-.”

 

“Forget it.” 

 

 _Don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise_.

 

Two hours.  That was how long you had spent sitting on his throne, waiting for him to get back, but he never came.  You always prided yourself on having a calm head, but after two hours sitting in hell, you were ready to snap.

 

You had to have a demon take you back top side, as you called it.  So now you sat in your apartment and glared at the television.  One of your shows were playing, but you weren’t paying much attention to it, instead you were muttering.

 

 _I hear hurricanes a-blowing. I know the end is coming soon_.

 

You decided to try to call him, hoping he would answer.  Actually, that’s a lie.  You were hoping he wouldn’t, that way it would fuel your rage when he finally did show up.  You listened to the phone ring a couple times before it went to voicemail.

 

An almost evil smile filled your face as the little voicemail message played.  You were going to enjoy this.  You took a deep breath before speaking after the tone.  “It’s me.  My apartment, as soon as you get this message.  We need to have a discussion about you and your…methods.”  You slapped your thumb down on the end button and tossed your phone to the side.

 

He probably wasn’t going to like that, but oh well.  If what Sam said was true, then you two were heading for a fight from hell anyway…may as well enjoy the ride.

 

 _I fear rivers over flowing. I hear the voice of rage and ruin_.

 

Three hours later, well into the early morn, did you hear the voice you loved, you craved.  Except right now, it was the voice that enraged you as you turned and glared at your boyfriend. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?”

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t know I had to check in with you about my whereabouts at all times.”  He shot back quickly.  His eyes narrowed at you and a shiver went down your spine.  Normally, that shiver told you to not push it, step back, re-evaluate your life choices.  But that little voice that said that, it was now chanting ‘let him have it’. 

 

“Wow… Your mouth is talking, you might want to look into that.” 

 

 _Don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise_.

 

His eyes went wide at your words as you stood up and stalked over to him, as if you were an apex predator looking down at the smallest thing on the food chain.  “Was it you?” You squared off and glared at him, waiting for his response.

 

He did his typical arm cross and gave you a look, that if could have killed, would have sent you up in flames.  “Was what me?” 

 

“Don’t play dumb, Lucifer.  We both know you aren’t.”  Your heart was pounding a mile a minute.  You were terrified, not for your life.  You knew he would never hurt you.  But instead, you were terrified for the answer.  You repeatedly prayed over and over in your head ‘please say it wasn’t, please say it wasn’t.

 

 _I hope you got your things together. I hope you are quite prepared to die_.

 

He sighed deeply.  “I suppose you are talking about that little town in Nevada?”

 

“So it was you.”  You looked to the ground, determined not to let Lucifer see the heartbreak in your eyes.  How could he do that?  How could he do that to all those people?  An entire town, turned to rubble.

 

“I don’t understand why it matters.”  Lucifer sighed as he tried to take a step towards you.

 

But you only backed away, giving a sad chuckle.  “You destroyed an entire town, you wiped it off the face of this earth!  For what?!”  You screamed at him, a burning rage building inside of you.  It isn’t the first time you had an argument like this with him…but you had this sinking feeling that it would be your last. 

 

 _Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye_.

 

“There was a weapon of heaven there.  I wanted it.  So I went and retrieved it.”  His long strides took him over to your chair in the living room, and he made himself comfortable.  It was clear he didn’t take this whole thing seriously.  To him, he didn’t do anything wrong.

 

“Sixteen people are dead!  Countless more injured!” 

 

“They got in my way.  Besides, they were only lowly humans.  Why should I care about them?” 

 

Lucifer’s words struck your heart and you smiled.  “You’re right…why should you care about a lowly human.”  You turned and stormed off to your bedroom, snatching up your duffle with some clothes and hunting gear.  You made you way out to the door and found Lucifer standing there. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He said softly.  He reached out for you, for his human, but you pulled away.  “You are different than them.” 

 

“Why?  Because I fuck you on a regular basis?!”  You spout out.

 

“Well…”  Lucifer meant it as a joke…a poorly timed, poorly executed joke.  Which was what he came to realize when he saw your hurt face before you shoved past him and went down to your car, pulling away. 

 

He sighed deeply as he leaned against the window sill.  “She’ll be back.”  He said to himself, trying to comfort his soul in your absence.  He thought it again, ‘she’ll be back, and I will apologize then.’

 

 _Oh don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise_.

 

You didn’t come back.  You never stepped foot in that apartment again.  You never spoke to Lucifer again.  You never even saw him once.

 

You were quick to call the Winchesters after your…conversation with the devil.  You told Sam that it was Lucifer who killed those people in that town, trying to get some weapon of some kind.  You were devastated…you loved him.  He said he loved you…but you couldn’t stand by and let him hurt people, innocent people.  

 

So you hunted.  You threw yourself into every hunt you could find.  The Winchesters and Castiel tried to tell you to slow down, that you were being reckless.  But you didn’t hear it.  Maybe if you had heard it…you would have made it out of that warehouse alive. 

 

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

Lucifer was a bit surprised when a demon came strolling into his throne room like he owned the place.  Even more surprising was when the demon claimed he killed an ally of Winchesters, claiming one less hunter to deal with. 

 

“Really?  And who is it you claimed?” 

 

“Y/N. Y/L/N.”  The demon said proudly.

 

Lucifer’s heart stopped and he stood up, grabbing the demon by the neck.  “Take me to her, now!” 

 

He couldn’t believe it was true.  But as he knelt down next to you, he saw your body lying there on the floor, blood pooled around you from the multiple wounds, and the massive stab wound to your stomach.  He tried pressing his fingers to your temple, tried pushing his grace through you, but it did nothing.  Your soul was gone.  “How could you do this?”  Lucifer asked, his heart beginning to shatter, the part that was left of it anyway, the part that always held you. You were supposed to come back home, he was supposed to apologize.  You would give him a soft smile after he made a joke, and he would pull you close and kiss you.  That was how all your fights ended…

 

The demon was confused, he couldn’t understand why Lucifer cared so much, why he was getting so emotional over this hunter.  “She got in the way.”  He responded.  “Besides, she was only a human.” 


End file.
